Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker
Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker(NARUTO TO BORUTO シノビストライカー, NARUTO TO BORUTO Shinobi Sutoraikā) es el cuarto videojuego de Naruto para la PS4. Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker ofrece un sistema de "batalla acrobática ninja". Incluye combates para cuatro jugadores y soporte de ocho usuarios online. Por el momento cuenta con dos demos (que ya no están disponibles) una privada y otra publica, la fecha de lanzamiento se sitúa el 30 de agosto del 2018 en japón y el 31 de agosto para las demás regiones. Estará disponible para las plataformas PlayStation 4, Xbox One y PC a través de descarga por Steam. Modo Historia El modo historia de Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker comienza en la época de Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (Anime) siendo el jugador un nuevo shinobi, de la nueva generación. Con el objetivo de participar en el gran torneo ninja que se celebra por todas las villas. las misiones de historia (o misiones VR) son las misiones de un jugador y estas son las misiones: Misiones de la historia En vídeo *1) NPC: Sakura Uchiha | Misión: Ejercicio de robo de campana *2) PNJ: Sakura Uchiha | Misión: ¡Protege la Puerta del Pueblo! *3) NPC: Rock Lee | Misión: Práctica Gratuita de Jóvenes Apasionados *4) NPC: Rock Lee | Misión: Robar los rollos prohibidos *5) PNJ: Gaara | Misión: Gamabunta en peligro *6) PNJ: Boruto Uzumaki | Misión: destrucción de la hoja *7) NPC: Boruto Uzumaki | Misión: ¡Protege la Puerta del Pueblo! *8) NPC: Shikamaru Nara | Misión: Una persecución tensa *9) NPC: Choji Akimichi | Misión: Bienvenido a My Art Exhibit *10) NPC: Choji Akimichi | Misión: Asalto del Ejército Blanco *11) NPC: Sai | Misión: Hidden Leaf Forest Night Terrors *12) NPC: Sai | Misión: ¡Corre! Choji Express *13) NPC: Mitsuki | Misión: asaltar la fortaleza de Akatsuki *14) NPC: Tenten | Misión: La prisión de agua ineludible *15) NPC: Tenten | Misión: Batalla del Equipo 7 *16) PNJ: Hinata Uzumaki | Misión: Byakugan *17) NPC: Hinata Uzumaki | Misión: Batalla de Akatsuki *18) PNJ: Sarada Uchiha | Misión: Checka-Checka-Check It Out! *19) PNJ: Sarada Uchiha | Misión: Batalla de Kurama *20) PNJ: Sasuke Uchiha | Misión: Uchiha Power *21) PNJ: Naruto Uzumaki | Misión: Es tiempo de entrenamiento Boss Battle *Gamakichi *Gamabunta *Kurama *Kurama (Naruto modo enlace) *Gyuki *Shukaku *Serpiente gigante *Cuerpo Completo — Susanoo Contenido previo, reserva y adicional Aquellos que participen o participaron en la beta abierta o cerrada de 'Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker recibirán una camiseta con el logo Shinobi Striker para personalizar su personaje creado, cuando se lance la versión completa del juego. Para aquellos que pre ordenan el juego, obtendrán acceso temprano a Pain como su maestro, quien enseñará sus movimientos a sus personajes creados. Los jugadores también obtendrán ropa de Naruto para equipar a su personaje creado. Contenido adicional descargable (DLC) tendrá nueve, paquetes de DLC. Todos se pueden comprar como un conjunto conocido como Season Pass o como paquetes de DLC por separado. No se sabe qué contendrán y cuándo se lanzarán en este momento. Regalos de reserva adicionales y físicos thumb|200px Con la reserva del minorista Best Buy obtendrá los calcetines de Boruto absolutamente gratis Estos son calcetines físicos que puedes usar en tus propios pies en el mundo real. No son un elemento digital para tu personaje creado personalizado. Los calcetines Boruto son exclusivos de los pedidos anticipados de Best Buy. Para aquellos que pre-ordenan la versión física de Naruto a Boruto: Shinobi Striker para PS4 o Xbox One del minorista estadounidense GameStop , podrán obtener un Boruto Mini Figpin. Esto tampoco es un elemento digital, es un pin físico que puedes usar en el mundo real. thumb|200px También habrá bonos digitales al hacer el pedido por adelantado, independientemente de si realiza un pedido por adelantado en Best Buy, GameStop u otro minorista fantástico como Amazon Uzumaki Edition thumb|200px La edición Uzumaki que contiene el juego en sí, el pase de temporada con acceso a los nueve paquetes de DLC, accesorios de Grandes Sabios del Monte Myouboku y un Hokage Naruto con figura de Boruto. Día Uno thumb|200px Aquellos que compren las primeras copias del juego en Japón recibirán la chaqueta de Naruto adulto para sus personajes personalizados y 7 días de PlayStation Plus gratis para poder probar el juego y a Nagato (Pain: Camino Deva) como personaje maestro para que le enseñe sus movimientos y habilidades a nuestro personaje creado. Beta Aquellos que participen o participaron en la beta abierta o cerrada de 'Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker recibirán una camiseta con el logo Shinobi Striker para personalizar su personaje creado, cuando se lance la versión completa del juego. Beta Cerrada El 15 de diciembre y el 16 de diciembre de 2017, Bandai Namco Entertainment y el desarrollador Soleil dieron a las personas seleccionadas de todo el mundo la oportunidad de experimentar Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker a través de la beta cerrada. La beta te permitía ir libremente por una plaza de la villa oculta de la hoja y con una zona de lucha, el bosque de la hoja y la posibilidad de crear un personaje (con opciones muy limitadas) Beta Abierta El 23 de febrero y hasta el 25 de febrero de 2018, todos los jugadores podrán experimentar el Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker en su beta abierta. La beta cerrada te permitía ir libremente por una plaza en Konoha y con una zona de lucha, el bosque de Konoha y la posibilidad de crear un personaje, la beta abierta también te permitirá combatir en la zona de la Aldea oculta de la Arena. Segunda Beta Abierta La segunda Beta abierta comenzó el 19 de julio a las 11pm PST. El cliente estuvo disponible el 17 del 7 para Xbox One y PS4 a partir de la medianoche a las 8:00 AM PDT. Dejan el cliente beta en ambas consolas hasta que finalice la última sesión. Jugabilidad El juego te presenta una jugabilidad en tercera persona en entornos 3D. el jugador puede moverse libremente por los entornos, subiéndose a las paredes y enfrentándose a otros jugadores. Controles Los controles que representa el Naruto To Boruto: Shinobi Striker son: *L3: Moverse *R3: Fijación del Rival *Panel táctil: Mapa *Cuadrado: Ataques normales *Equis: Salto/ + R2: Kunai gancho *Triangulo: Ataques fuertes *Circulo: Herramienta ninja *L1: Ninjutsu 1 *R1: Ninjutsu 2 *L2: Guardia/ + L3: Esquivar *R2: Salto con chakra *Cruceta arriba: Jutsu Secreto/Definitivo Personajes Utilizables Aquí estarán todos los personajes confirmados oficialmente: 300px Konohagakure *Naruto Uzumaki **「Parte II」 *Sasuke Uchiha **「Parte II: Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno」 *Sakura Haruno **「Parte II」 *Kakashi Hatake **「Parte II」 *Boruto Uzumaki **「Parte III: Genin」 *Sarada Uchiha **「Parte III: Genin」 *Mitsuki **「Parte III: Genin」 *Shikamaru Nara **「Parte II」 *Chōji Akimichi **「Parte II」 *Hinata Hyūga **「Parte II」 *Rock Lee **「Parte II」 *Sai **「Parte II」 *Yamato **「Parte II」 *Jiraiya **「Parte II」 *Hiruzen Sarutobi **「Parte I: vivo」 *Hashirama Senju **「Parte II: vivo」 Modo Sabio *Minato **「Parte I: vivo」 *Tobirama **「Parte I」 *Madara Uchiha **「Parte II: Cuarta Guerra」 Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro completa *Obito Uchiha **「Parte II: Cuarta Guerra」 (Sin Mascara) *Tsunade **「Parte II」 *Guy **「Parte II」Formación de Liberación de las Ocho Puertas Sunagakure *Gaara **「Parte II」 Otogakure *Kabuto Yakushi **II *Orochimaru **II Akatsuki *Itachi Uchiha **II: Vivo *Kisame Hoshigaki **II *Nagato **II: [[Camino Deva]] *Konan **II *Deidara **II: Vivo Creación de Personaje Cuando creas un personaje puedes ponerle diferentes jutsu normales y finales, también puedes personalizarlo y cambiarle las herramientas. centre|thumb|200px centre|thumb|200px Estos son los jutsu: Técnicas normales *Rasengan. *Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego. *Relámpago cortante. *Sabiduría: Rasen Shuriken aéreo. *Sharingan: Ojo Copiador. *Destello de la hoja. *Técnica de la palma mística. *Choque de la flor de cerezo. *Técnica de extracción celular. *Byakugan. *Bola Humana con pinchos. *Escudo de arena. *Red de Shuriken eléctricos. *Chidori. Técnicas Finales *Chibaku Tensei (Jutsu). *Susanoo: Corte de la Espada de Totsuka. *Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bala Tiburón de Agua. *Jutsu: Costura de Sombra. *Kirin. *Kamui. *Rasengan ultragigante. *Ocho Puertas corporales. *Técnica de la Prisión de Agua. Escenarios En Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker existen dos tipos de Escenarios, los de exploración (o, Sociales) y los de batalla: Escenarios Sociales thumb|center|300 px En los de Exploración, podrás caminar por las villas, personalizar tu personaje, crear partidas con tus amigos y aprender jutsus, algunos de estos escenarios son: *Konohagakure Naruto To Boruto Shinobi Striker - Arena Rv de técnicas ninja.png Naruto To Boruto Shinobi Striker - Posada.png Naruto To Boruto Shinobi Striker - posada del Hokage.png **Casa del Hokage **Arena Rv de Técnicas Ninja **Posada **Tienda de Herramientas Escenarios de Batalla thumb|center|300 px Los escenarios de batalla son en los que combates: *Bosque de Konohagakure *Campos de entrenamiento de Sunagakure *Konohagakure (Versión. Parte III) *Amegakure *Kumogakure Vídeos NARUTO to BORUTO SHINOBI STRIKER Trailer OFFICIAL PS4, Xbox One, PC-Steam NEW Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker Trailer 2 EARLY 2018 RELEASE DATE NARUTO TO BORUTO-Jugabilidad del videojuego. Naruto to Boruto Shinobi StrikerGamescom Trailer Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker - NEW Gameplay (Jump Festa 2017) Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker - 4th Official Gameplay Trailer! (HD) NARUTO TO BORUTO SHINOBI STRIKER - Teamwork Trailer PS4, X1, Steam Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker Trailer 5 - Teamwork, Combat, and Battle for the Bases! NARUTO to BORUTO Shinobi Striker NEW Trailer on CLASS TYPES-0 NARUTO TO BORUTO SHINOBI STRIKER - Barrier Battle Mode Gameplay Trailer (1080p) NARUTO TO BORUTO SHINOBI STRIKER - Co Op Missions Trailer (1080p 60fps) NARUTO to BORUTO Shinobi Striker OFFICIAL Launch Day Trailer NARUTO TO BORUTO SHINOBI STRIKER DLC 1 Jiraiya Gameplay Trailer Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker - Third Hokage Trailer DLC Pack 2 (HD) Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker - Orochimaru Master Trailer DLC Pack 2 (HD) Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker - Minato DLC Character Trailer (DLC Pack 4) (1080p) Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker - Tobirama DLC Character Trailer (DLC Pack 5) (1080p) Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker - Hashirama DLC Character Trailer (1080p) Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker - Obito Uchiha DLC Character Trailer (DLC Pack 8) (1080p) Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker - Madara Uchiha DLC Character Trailer (DLC Pack 9) (1080p) Scan Scan Shinobi Striker y Storm Trilogy.png Naruto Shinobi Striker Scan anuncio de la Beta.png Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker Sarada y Mitsuki Scan.png Shinobi Striker Caratula y fecha de lanzamiento Scan.png Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker Sai and Yamato Confirmados Scan.png Curiosidades *Es el primer videojuego de Naruto en salir en ps4/xbox que no es de la saga storm. *El pre-título, Online High Speed Ninja Action, es algo muy usado por Hideo Kojima en sus juegos, cosa que hace pensar que igual colaboró con éste. Enlaces Externos *Página oficial japonesa *Pagina Oficial Otros Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos